Lessons In Discord
by Mingamelon
Summary: Prussia decides he wants to learn how to play the piano, much to Austria's dismay. One-shot, PrussiaAustria smut.


**Author's Notes:** I've never written anything like this before. *crosses fingers* Wish me luck!

Major thanks go to Whydragonsfly for being an AWESOME beta! There's nothing quite like hassling your best friend online with "HEY. Will you beta my smut?". :P

I don't own Hetalia, Prussia, or Austria. *hides Austria in her closet* YOU SAW NOTHING.

* * *

><p>Austria loved days like this the most- days where he was home, all by himself with no one to bother him. He gently sat before his piano and aligned his fingers with the proper keys. Austria was a second's breath away from pouring everything he had into his music, when a sudden voice split the peaceful air.<p>

"Yo, Roderich!"

It took everything within his power and reason not to slam his fingers onto the piano keys in the agrivation that followed the all too familiar call, but Austria managed to retain his composure. Sighing, he narrowed his eyes and turned to face the nation who called out to him. "What do you want, Gilbert?"

Prussia fixed him with a mischevious smirk. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to watch you play the piano." He nodded to the instrument behind him, as if commanding Austria to play it for him.

"Surely you have better things to do with your time." Austria didn't bother to hide his exasperation.

"Nope." Prussia admited this so braizenly that Austria was temporarily struck dumb and unable to react properly when the germanic nation swiftly sat beside him, overcrowding the quaint piano chair and causing it to give a warning sway.

Austria regained his sense of awareness and his face redened as he threw a pointed glance at Prussia. "Just what do you think you're-?"

"I've got an idea." Prussia's lack of concern over how close they were was _astounding_. "Teach me how to play the piano." This was more of a demand than a request, of course.

"Why in the world would you be interested in such a thing?" Austria wondered, slightly curious. He was very familiar with Prussia's sneaky games. There was no way he'd be asking for something without some kind of personal agenda attached to it.

"Well, you're always making good music come from this thing." Prussia caught himself in the midst of giving Austria a compliment and coughed to correct himself, mindlessly plunking at a few of the piano's keys. "It's just something an awesome guy like me should learn!"

His correction was slopy and the sound of him plucking at the piano was jarring, but Austria sighed in spite of situation and gave in to Prussia's request. "Fine."

Feeling victorious, most likely steming from getting what he wanted, Prussia scooted forward and eagerly positioned his hands on the piano keys. "This shouldn't be too hard, I've watched you do this hundreds of times!" He hotly exclaimed, as if because Austria could do it, surely Prussia could too. Without any warning, rhyme, or reason, Prussia pressed down on several keys at once.

Austria winced and felt his stomach seize. "No, no, no!" He batted Prussia's hands away from his precious piano. "Like this!" He barked, moving his hands, gently and delicately, onto the keys and pressing them down with just the slightest hint of pressure.

Prussia watched intrigingly for a second before deciding he would imitate, only this time in his haste he managed to tangle his hands with Austria's, resulting in more musical chaos.

"I've got a better idea!" Prussia declaired, roughly shoving Austria over. "Get behind me and guide my hands!"

With that braizen exclamation, Austria froze with shock and, naturally, toppled completely over the side of the piano chair when pushed by Prussia. He bolted upright and locked eyes with the light-haired nation. "E-excuse me?" Was all Austria managed to stammer.

Smugness crept over Prussia's face. "Guide my hands." His voice was firm, holding a commanding tone.

The brunet attempted to regain his composure and stood. He cautiously approached Prussia, who looked very pleased that Austria was doing what he wanted. Austria, feeling very defeated and hot under his collar, stood behind Prussia. He stood close, but even as he draped his arms over Prussia and placed his hands over the germanic nation's, Austria tried in vain to keep maximum distance.

He closed his eyes, mentally placing which keys were beneith his and Prussia's fingers. "Like... this." Austria murmured, gently placing pressure on each of Prussia's fingers with his own in turn, a soft melody resonating from within the piano. As they went on playing the piece, Austria relaxed and leaned forward onto Prussia, and allowed himself to breathe in his scent. A nagging feeling of want whispered in the back of Austria's mind, but this was neither the time, nor the place-

"Roderich." A blunt tone cut into his thoughts. "You're poking my back with your dick."

This time Austria really did slam his hands down on the piano keys, sending a flurry of discorded sound rippling through the air. He lifted his hands off of the other nation's, but before he managed to take a step away, Prussia spun around and caught him by the wrist. Red eyes met violet, and for a moment, all the two nations could do was stare.

"So, music gets you hot and bothered, huh?" Prussia's voice was laced with amusement.

"Is that what you wanted this _whole time_?" Austria felt heat boil up inside of him.

"Maybe." Prussia added his unique 'kesese~' laugh to the end of that. "But in any case, since you taught me how to be an awesome piano player, I'll teach you how to be an awesome lover."

Without waiting for Austria's inevitable objection, he pulled the other nation down to his level, causing the brunette's knees to buckle. In a swift and hungry motion, Prussia seized Austria's lips with his own and kissed him deeply. At first, Austria met him with resistance, but Prussia wouldn't be defeated so easily, and instead demanded entrence with his tongue. The last of Austria's defenses fell when he felt Prussia tug on his collar, opening his shirt. The cold of the air hit his chest and Austria shuddered.

"Gil-"

The germanic nation silenced him by seizing one his nipples between two fingers, giving it firm a pinch. "Be quiet." He commanded while working on his belt. Austria, in turn, slipped his pants off as Prussia quickly tossed his clothes aside.

Prussia eyed the Austrian's erect cock and grinned. This was going to be _fun_. Knowing what he did about Austria's kink, he flicked his eyes back to the piano chair. "Sit there and spread your legs."

It seemed that all forms of resistance had been shed from Austria alongside his clothing, as he did exactly what Prussia asked of him, though he sat as modestly and composed as one naked man before another could do so. Prussia knelt down and prodded Austria's legs apart, letting his erection stand tall, a small amount of precum dripping from the head.

Their eyes met briefly before Prussia turned all attention to the thick member before him. He first kissed the head of the Austrian's cock, lightly teasing him, before allowing his tongue to trace over the sensitive slit and down the shaft.

"A-ah..." The brunette panted as the cold air hit the trail of saliva, and he grabed a fist full of Prussia's white hair.

At last, Prussia took Austria's cock into his mouth, slowly at first, but quickly gaining a rythmic tempo as he moved his head. Austria felt jolts of pleasure course through his connection to Prussia that raced through his body, and he arched his back. He leaned his arms back and steadied them against the piano, sending chaotic notes mingling in the air with his moans. But this time, Austria couldn't care less. In fact, if anything at all, the discord of the sound was causing him to reach his climax all the _faster_.

"Nghh... G-Gilbert! Aah-!" Austria, who was usually so calm and collected, simply could not stop himself from calling out the germanic man's name as he came, pulsing waves taking hold of his body and mind. Prussia had felt Austria's orgasm build, and brought the nation's cock fully into his mouth, allowing him to take in every last bit of his cum.

Prussia waited for Austria's climax to subside, trying his best to put on an air of patience, but deep inside he wanted nothing more than to pin the brunet down and force himself on him. At last, his time had come, and he released Austria's dick from his mouth as he stood.

"Turn around and kneel on the piano chair, and find something to hold on to."

Austria did what he was told obediently, but not without question this time. "Hold on to wh-?"

He had barely got the question out when Prussia, already sucking on one of his fingers, swiflty laid claim to the Austrian nation's entrance with a single finger. Austria's breath seized and he shuddered at the sudden change, but quickly adjusted himself and spread his legs further apart. Prussia continued to work at him for a minute or two, then shifted slightly as he slipped a second finger in.

"_Mien Gott_, Roderich, you're so _tight_." Prussia growled thickly. He considered a third finger, but decided to hell with the prep work. The wait to fuck the everloving hell out of the ridged, proper nation who was kneeling in front of him was maddening enough! True to his unabashed nature, Prussia didn't even give Austria a warning. Instead, he slid his fingers out, and in one fluid motion, lubed his erect cock with saliva from his already watering mouth, and shoved it deep inside of Austria's sensitive hole.

Austria tensed immediatly and cried out, a chorus of scattered piano notes accenting his struggle for a grip on the instrament's surface. Prussia fought desperately not to come right then and there, and instead grabbed hold of Austria's hips for support, digging his nails into the brunette's milky skin as he thrust all the way in.

"A-aah, Gil-!" Austria panted as Prussia started with the same chaotic pacing he had used while sucking. It was an unrefined tempo, but in some way, mingled with their passionate moans and the sounds of keystrokes as he arched his back, it was the most amazing thing Austria had ever heard in his life.

"Say my name _louder_, Roderich." Prussia hissed through gritted teeth, thrusting faster and deeper into Austria as if his very sanity was on the line. In a sense, it was. The tension of releasing into him was driving Prussia absolutely _mad_.

"Gilbert, ngh! I-I want-"

Prussia had had a lot of sexcapades in his day and had heard a lot of things in the bedroom. But nothing had ever been so simple, nor as _intoxicating_, as Austria admitting himself to him then and there.

"I want you, Gilbert!"

White-hot pleasure laced through Prussia as he bucked his hips and thrust himself as deep as he could into Austria. His cock pulsed as he emptied himself into the brunet. "Aah, Roderich!" The germanic nation gasped, inspite of himself.

Chest heaving, Prussia slowed his pace until he was able to ease out of Austria, who was so warn out, he promptly colapsed onto the piano chair beside the white haired nation. As if to curse the two who had defiled her, the piano chair gave a sharp snap, sending the two nations tumbling to the floor.

Prussia regained himself first and bolted upright. As silly as it seemed, he cursed under his breath at the remains of the chair. _Austria's going to __**kill**__ me._

"Er... Austria, I-I-" Prussia fumbled for the right words, his brain feeling distant and swimming from earlier extacy. His heart pounded as the silence streatched on and he waited for the Austrian nation to scold him.

Austria, however, had stood and was begining to dress himself. "Don't worry." He started, mimicing Prussia's characteristic smugness. As he turned, Prussia caught a glance of a mischevious smile lighting his face. "You can pay it off with another lesson."


End file.
